Kengiryu/tokukae
Overview Tokukae (changing shield) is the fourth kengiryu technique, and the only purely defensive form of the seven. It effectively relies on moving a sword so fast it becomes more like a solid shield, the most basic form being to spin a pair of swords in a large circle in front of the user. More advanced variants involve sequences or movements to block from other angles quicker, and even to strike an incoming projectile or weapon directly to deflect it. The process of spinning and balancing swords in this way is similar to Hebito, and knowledge of Hebito will make it easier to peform these techniques, at least initially. However, while Hebito is based around allowing the sword to sway or pirhouette on it's own, Tokukae is more foccused on inducing motion, and keeping the blades spinning even if they colide with something. Techniques *'Tokukae "Fundou": '(Translating as Changing Shield "Counterweight") Descole holds a single sword by the center of the blade instead of the hilt, and then spins it. This produces a smaller shield held in one hand, rather than a single large circle, with the weight of the hilt helping to preseve the momentum of the spin. The way he holds the sword significantly reduces the chance of him cutting himself on the blade, but to be safe he often uses haki for additional protection. Apart from blocking attacks with it, Descole has used this technique offensively, striking the opponent edgeways with the spinning disk to either cut into them with the point of the sword, or deal blunt force with the hilt and guard as a sort of hammer. Spirale Guardia Spirale Guardia (Spiralling guard) is the fourth of Descole's seven cursed sword skills, and provides a spectacular way to repell attackers and stay on guard while changing stances. In some ways, it is a more advanced form of the more modern Tokukae, and is believed to be the original inspiration for the technique. At it's most simple. Spirale Guardia functions by spinning swords at high speeds, and then releasing them to spin around the user's body, which becomes a central axel. The user is effectively at the eye of the storm, as the blades spin around them without colliding with them. However, anything else that goes within reach of the user enters the field of blades and will be cut by them. Mastering Spirale Guardia depends on making very specific motions, moving in ways that add to the angular momentum of the swords, and direct them, without leaving the relatively calm center or interupting the rotation. The user must always move with the blades instead of against them. If performed properly, the user will be able to move more or less as they wish with the blades flowing around them. However, improper use of the technique carries considerable risk of injury, most obviously due to the user being surrounded by sharp blades. Use of Busoshoku haki or other such forms of protection greatly reduce the risks associated with this. Being caught within the field of Spirale Guardia without fully understanding how to direct it is extremely dangerous, and leaves the user incapable of acting without risk of injury. Since their hands are free, a master of the technique could even theoretically perform other techniques of any kind, so long as the required movements do not break the flow of Spirale Guardia. In addition, with the right movements and stances, the blades can be made to spin into the user's hands hilt first, allowing the user to swap back to conventional swordplay at will during a fight. This also allows them to block any heavier attacks or projectiles that may not be deflected, moving the swords into a guard position almost imediately, and with sufficient velocity to perform a deflection if the user wishes. The ability to changes stances and position with little fear of coming under attack is invaluable to most fighters. Category:Fighting Styles Category:13th Madman